


La prima cioccolata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Delicata anima [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento natalizio tra Sasuke e Hinata.“Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: Preparare la prima cioccolata calda in vista delle feste.Scritta per Il giardino di Efp. Prompt di M.L.: SasuHina; cioccolata calda.Scritta sentendo: Blackbriar - Snow White and Rose Red (feat. Ulli Perhonen); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9iAU3Vsz9Y&fbclid=IwAR1kxzswa4LaMR-DgeypmKC4c0sDD4wcZyQDGemeI8y1tJpixZlFZmsD7Ew.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Delicata anima [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450525





	La prima cioccolata

La prima cioccolata

Il vento ululava nel villaggio della foglia, scuotendo i tetti delle abitazioni, spazzando via foglie secche, polvere e sacchetti dalle strade deserte.

I negozietti stavano chiudendo, mentre alcuni bambini si affacciavano alle finestre indicando le luminarie. I fili ondeggiavano, facendo sfarfallare le luci. Ci fu una folata più forte ed a uno dei piccoli ninja volò via il cappello.

Sasuke entrò in casa, sbadigliando con aria stanca, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciando il mazzo di chiavi su un tavolinetto in legno. Appese la giacca all’appendiabiti in legno, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si massaggiò la spalla e si sfilò il copri-fonte, lanciandolo sul divano. Si tolse le scarpe e, coi soli calzini, avanzò verso il grande albero di Natale in un angolo della casa.

< Noto che ha già iniziato a sistemare gli addobbi. Io tutta questa robaccia non la capisco. La trovo un inutile perdita di tempo, ma lei sembra amare molto questa assurda festa >.

“Sono a casa!” gridò.

“Bentornato, amore. Io sono in cucina!”. La voce di Hinata provenne dall’altra stanza, ovattata dalla porta chiusa.

Sasuke entrò nella cucina e notò sul tavolo una confezione di cacao. C’erano diverse ciotole e degli strumenti di metallo da cucina, che brillavano lucidi alla luce della lampada.

“Sto preparando la prima cioccolata calda in vista delle feste. Così possiamo mangiarla al caldo, sotto una coperta, mentre mi racconti la tua ultima avventura” sussurrò Hinata.

Sasuke guardò la cioccolata che la moglie stava girando in una grande ciotola verde utilizzando un mestolo in legno.

< Ultimamente ha sempre voglia di dolci. Speriamo non stia a significare altro, ancora non mi sento pronto > rifletté.

“Cioccolata? Più invernale che natalizia” disse secco. “A casa tua festeggiavano il Natale?”.

“Non nel vero senso della parola. Era solo un’occasione per fare ampollose feste d’affari. Nessun vero addobbo, persino quelli erano freddi, fatti solo per dimostrare la nostra opulenza. Mio cugino ne approfittava per prendermi in giro e per il resto dei parenti ero un peso morto” spiegò Hinata, sistemandosi una ciocca dei morbidi capelli dietro l’orecchio. Si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli. “Nella tua?” domandò.

Sasuke fece un rapido cenno del capo.

< Forse è per questo che questa festa non mi piace particolarmente. Mi ricorda tutte le persone che ho perso, tutti i Natali successivi da solo.

Ho permesso che questi momenti alimentassero solo il mio odio. Volevo anche io dei genitori che mi prendessero in braccio, mi coccolassero, mi regalassero tanti doni davanti a degli alberi luminosi.

Da quando quel deficiente di Naruto è Hokage, ha deciso di festeggiare questa festa tre volte più in grande. Tutto questo consumismo mi ferisce > pensò.

“Voglio rendere questa festa qualcosa di caldo, con dei veri significati. Puoi capire i miei sentimenti?” domandò Hinata.

Sasuke s’infilò la mano in tasca e ne trasse un fazzoletto, pulendole la guancia dal budino. “Per te posso fare un tentativo” sussurrò roco, baciandola.

Hinata chiuse gli occhi, arrossendo. “Non sai quanto mi rendi felice” sussurrò.

Sasuke notò che indossava un grembiule rosso fuoco con una renna disegnata di sopra.

< Devo fare uno sforzo, per lei e godermi tutto questo> si ripromise.


End file.
